House Orllion
' House Orllion' is one of the oldest and most powerful of the Atlantian Houses inLorderon and House Orllion dominates the town of Minas Ashlin to the east of Lorderon. House Orllien has become the focal point of the true Atlantian movement within the region of Lorderon, and they basically carry a romantic notion of a pan Atlantian Kingdom from Arnor down to Umbar which they silently wish to create. House Orllien is also the largest House outside of Gondor, or Arnor that still follows the Numenorian Pantheon and they have pushed this religion for much of their history. House Orllien has the words for their house of "The Beacon in the middle of the Sea, with Mountains that shined a beacon for the world." and this slogan has to do with their continued love for their Atlantian tradition, and also the fact that they are of the Numenorian Pantheon for their religion unlike the western parts of Lorderon which have converted to Dragonoph. The House Orllien Flag is a green background with the image of the ancient unicorn of Atlantis being displayed in yellow across the flag. House Orllien can trace their history all the way back to the ancient island of Atlantis where they would depart from after the Great Sundering of Atlantis. Arriving in Europe they would become the vassals of the great houses of Tail Jana and this would eventually lead to them becoming a member of the Kingdom of Lorderon. As a member of the Kingdom of Lorderon they found themselves constantly wanting to rejoin their Atlantian brethren in Gondor, and Arnor but despite two rebellions, and a large will they were never able to sucede in this plan. Most recently Urnst Orllion attempted to revolt after he had been told by Gondorian nobles that they would assist him during his attack. When he besieged Lorderon he waited for asistence but none came and House Orllion was pushed back to Minas Ashlin where Urnst would be executed and two members of the family were taken in by House Menathil before finally they were forced to pay financial restitutions. History Early History House Orllien can trace their history all the way back to the ancient island of Atlantis where they would depart from after the Great Sundering of Atlantis. Arriving in Europe they would become the vassals of the great houses of Tail Jana and this would eventually lead to them becoming a member of the Kingdom of Lorderon. As a member of the Kingdom of Lorderon they found themselves constantly wanting to rejoin their Atlantian brethren in Gondor, and Arnor but despite two rebellions, and a large will they were never able to sucede in this plan. House Orllion Revolt : '' "We believed them when they said they would come. When it became clear that they weren't going to, it was far too late to turn back, and when paid the ultimate price."'' : -Irpan Orllion During the revolt his father would lead an army to Lorderon where he besieged the city while he waited in vain for the Gondor forces to arrive. When the Lorderon army finally gathered they broke the forces of Irpan and he was captured alongside much of his force. With his father in chains the forces of Lorderon would masse against the House Orllien capital of Minas Ashlin. In order to try and get Furnst to surrender they threatened his father but each time they were rebuffed until finally they executed his father on the third attempted surrender. Irpan would continue to defend the city but time wore down the defences and they were forced to surrender to the Lorderon troops. Irpan's one brother was taken prisoner in Lorderon, his sister was forced to marry into House Menathil, and his his family was forced to pay huge restitutions to House Menathil in order to repay the costs of the revolt. Noteable Members Family Members *Urnst Orllion. Died during the Revolt **Leyja Orllion. Died of Sickness ***Irpan Orllion ***Tamrubên Orllion ***Dur-Bawbuthor Orllion ***Aglaril Orllion Other Noteables The Grand State of Forks is a Grand State within the Kingdom Of Lucerne, and a region of central Lucerne dominated by the massive city of Forks, and controlled by the powerful House Swan. Category:Houses in Lorderon Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Atlantians Category:Atlantian Houses Category:Atlantian Houses in Lucerne